mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 117: Romneycoladas
"Romneycoladas" was originally released on August 29, 2012. Description Summer's coming to a close, but we're still riding high aboard the SS MBMBaM. The boat drinks are flowing, we've got a no-limit charge card at Extreme Restraints and the Republicans are one step closer to realizing our nation's long-held dream of getting a rich dude elected president. These, friends, are the golden years. But can they last? Suggested Talking Points If You Like Romneycoladas, Griffin literally forgets the vice president's name for like five minutes, Slammo Jammo'd, "We've helped literally no one," "Game of Thrones, I finally get it." Outline 06:26 - A few months ago I broke up with my boyfriend of 1.5 years and friend of ten years because I had a strong feeling that I am gay, instead of just bi-sexual. However, a couple months past the breakup I realized that instead of not being attracted to all men ever, I was just not attracted to his lazy ass anymore. My question is, if when I start to date a new guy, my ex/friend is definitely going to bring up the whole being gay thing. How should I tell him the truth without completely crushing his soul? -- A Confused Lady In Need 14:34 - Y - Sent in by Steven Ketchum, from Yahoo Answers user Mulan, who asks: How are some people able to get a lot of likes on Facebook (10 points for the best answer!)? There is this guy who I know on Facebook (we're in college) who can post something and often get 20+ likes on most of his posts. I know people say it depends on how many friends you have, but that's not always true because we both have the same number of Facebook friends - 900. But I barely get ten likes on my status, where he can easily pull of forty likes on a really good status of his. He's not one of those attention seekers. He doesn't get post every ten minutes. It seems to be 2-3 times a week, but when he posts it's like people stop to read what he writes or are waiting for his updates, lol. I know it's just facebook, but it baffles me. How do some people just have that natural, I guess you would call it internet popularity, more than some others do? 24:57 - Last weekend was my birthday. I got a little swerve on some devil's juice, I woke up the next morning with a busted up face - broken nose and multiple scrapes. I work at a corporate job where things like this will not look good. Can't pass it off as a fight club incident. I need to come up with a good explanation for this that isn't "I got drunk and don't remember." Any help here, MBMBaM? 31:42 - MZ - Sponsored by Extreme Restraints. Sponsored by Squarespace. 36:38 - My sister is going to appear in a local independent film. She's super excited as this is her first acting experience, and I'm proud for her pursuing her dreams. I'm looking forward to going to the premier and supporting her, but here's the problem - there's evidently a risque love scene, and I feel weird seeing my little sis in flagrante, even if it's simulated. How should I handle this? Pretend like I have to pee whenever things look like they're heading to the bathroom? Develop a sudden intense interest in the bottom of my popcorn bag? -- Prudish In Pennsylvania 45:30 - Y - Sent in by Justin Cain, from Yahoo Answers user Ronnie, who asks: How do you make a horse Laugh, then Cry? to make a horse Laugh... go up to the horse and whisper in their ear, "******* is bigger than yours"... to make a horse Cry... The guy shows him his penis and it was bigger. 46:28 - Y - Sent in by Krista Whalen, from Yahoo Answers user Gaara, who asks: Can a spirit get you pregnant? my friends boyfriend just died 10 days ago and she thinks his spirit had sex with her while she was sleeping and when she woke up she had *** in her Virginia, is it possible to get pregnant from a spirit 50:43 - Housekeeping 54:42 - FY - Sent in by Krista Whalen, from Yahoo Answers user dogchode69, who asks: What is the boiling point of semen? Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Krista Whalen Category:Extreme Restraints